narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rushuken
Rushuken (物理, Law of Nature, Aspect of Life, Fate and Karma) is the line of techniques wielded by the embodiment of the celestial wheel, the Dharmachakra, a spirit of order and love: Gekka Hyoujin. The techniques are made adamant by his existence and give way to a set of abilities that does not spawn from modern and is instead derived from the aspects of reality and then given life via his spirit and body. An unique ability set, the Rushuken gives Gekka the ability to tap into the celestial wheel of order and justice. The Rushuken takes it's visual manifestation upon his back, a holy wheel, held together by light, spiraling within many other wheels, it's supports bouncing in and out of it's disk. The Rushuken itself can be wielded as a deadly weapon, taken off where it float upon his back, launching bolts of holy and purified chakra, mimicing the pressurized and heavy chakra that Jinchuriki. These blasts of chakra that originate from the wheel can alternate their route mid air, and alternatively, Gekka can shift the form and split the beams to cover a larger area. In close quarters the Rushuken can take a physical form, wielded and used as it's wheel design, and be used for short or mid range, controlling it through his bond with the weapon, manipulating it via telekinesis, and slicing through his foes. Burrowing past his enemies that dare face justice, pounding his immense weapon against their flimsy mortal frames. When in need, the Rushuken's physical form can be altered to that of a more humanly weapon, that of a large katana, a fuma shuriken, or even a shield to deflect all manner of techniques, resisting the pressure and forces of S-rank offensive ninjutsu. The nature of the Rushuken is only capable of being sensed through the medium of physical touch, and when coming into contact with the chakra or body of an evil entity, especially that of opposing spirits or demons. When in contact with chakra from an evil entity or a technique that is concentrated from a demonic presence will cause the energy to dissipate as it comes into contact with the wheel, and if retained upon his back, will break apart and degenerate back into normal chakra as it meets his form. If upon a human being who is afflicted with the wicked curse of darkness, will deal incredibly more considerable damage, preventing wounds from healing, in body and spirit, an ailment to their spirit until the soul itself has been redeemed, a process known as Karma. Dormant State The embodiment of his soul's abilities and powers, the dormant state known as the Dharma Wheel resides, floating off his back, invisible to all until he chooses to let them see. Rotating slowly around his back, wheels within infinite wheels. The dormant state of the Rushuken is in itself, the embodiment of the ethereal laws of nature that exist as laws, though it pales in comparison to the realm. While in the dormant state, the wheel acts as a form of sensory, allowing him to spread out his senses to a vast radius, and letting his spiritual eye gain knowledge of the area, alerting him to friendly and enemy signatures, especially that of other spirits and alarming him to demonic chakra. At will, the Rushuken can be concealed, preventing individuals from seeing his holy status in the heavenly realms. By increasing the band of his ring, the size can dramatically increase, increasing the range of his sensory, and allowing him to circulate his chakra into the surroundings, preventing illusions to form and disconnecting Genjutsu from all that are in touch with his aura. Dharmachakra Dharmachakra (法輪, Wheel of Law, Uphold) is the chakra uniquely generated by beings from the Dharma Realm, the Celestial Wheel. Physical Form Laws of the Celestial Wheel